Unwanted Potential
by Jaylein-Skyler
Summary: Alice has a Mary-Sue fan character. She doesn't write about her until one day she gets a stroke of inspiration. However her Mary Sue becomes real ...in Edward Elric's world. EdWin NO OC/ED
1. Something Sue

**Unwanted Potential**

**Chapter One: Something Sue**

Alyssa Bethany Caroline Della Evelyn Flora Hailey Genifer Irena Jasmine Kayla Lauren Makai Nola Olivia Payah Qwerty Rebekah Stella Tara Ula Vanessa Whitney Xena Zeller was total Mary-Sue. However it didn't matter for her author never published, wrote down, or even talked about her. She was just a daydream and was perfectly fine with that.

Alice Kayla Teller was an ordinary girl. She was _slightly_ obsessive about anime, but she told no one about this. She had a secret identity on a web site called FanFiction. There she read many stories about fan characters or 'OCs' that were introduced to an anime. Some were about girls form the real world who was transported there. Some were about awesome characters were great at whatever the main character was and met him then went one super cool adventures.

Her favorite anime and manga was Full Metal Alchemist. She had only read about ten chapters and watched about fifteen episodes, but she loved it. She decided to write a fan fic about it. One with her awesome character Alyssa who would join the military as an alchemist and…

She rushed over to her computer and began to type. This would be good. And original.

_Edward Elric waz the younget state alckemist in ameties. But rite now that didnt sem to help…_

Alice glanced over her work. It was a bit ruff around the edges, but okay. She might need a beta reader or at lest a spell checker.  
She opened Internet Explorer and looked over her homepage that was FanFiction. There it was! _"__Download OpenOffice 3.2 for PCs and Macs. OpenOffice is a free word processing software produced by ."_ She hit download and waited for the little green bars to finish their job.

She swiveled around in the wheeled chair. She had lot of ideas for her story. She couldn't wait to read the endless supply of reviews.

_Edward Elric was the younget state alckemist in ameties. But rite now that didnt sem to help._

'_I spent al of lest knight think about what we believe alchemy's are.' Ed said._

_Al said, 'Alchemy is know, analysic, and recreation of the law and current that exist within a substance.'_

_A teen girl with light bond hare and blue is. 'is somthg wrong.'_

'_ed smilded dopely. 'yeah.'_

'_U can talk2 me.'_

_That was what stared ed and Alyssa's fiendship_...

Alice grinned and hit the save button. Her story was the best.

* * *

Edward Elric was the youngest State Alchemist in Amestrsis, but right now that didn't matter. It didn't matter. All the faith he put in his alchemy was fading.  
"I spent all of last night thinking about what we believed alchemy is." Ed muttered. His brother little Alphonse turned to him.

Al answered, "Alchemy is knowledge, analysis, and re-creation of the laws and currents that exist within a substance."

"And now I'm think I'm starting to whether I could have done something about something I can't do anything about." Rain fell as Ed looked up to see a girl. She was looking up at the sky shouting some profane insults.

"You can't make me be a Mary-Sue! I won't!" He stared at girl. She was beautiful with long blond hair, stunning blue-violet eyes, and right now if looks could kill the "author" would be dead.

"What's with you?" Ed asked. She spun round.

"Forget about me." She ran off into the street.

Alyssa was happy being a Sue, but Author never wrote about her. She probably could do alchemy just like Edward but better. She knew all about automail and was better than Winery. The author never like girls who were in the way of "better fan characters." She didn't want to be a Mary-Sue that hundreds could read.

So she wouldn't be. She wouldn't even look at Ed ever again. Easier said than done.

"AL! Run away!" Screams reached her ears as the Sue watched the fight unfold.  
She was the ultimate character but she felt rather queasy. She should at least tell someone. It really did look like Ed was going to die.  
"You won't get away." Scar's calm voce jerked her focus back. Ed was running. **Fast.**

'_He really thinks he's going to die,'_ Alyssa thought. _'I can at least follow.' _She ran slipping and sliding on the slick ground after the killer and prey. She sped past buildings and signs to where near where the older Elric had fallen. His arm was broken. He looked done for_._

"Stop!" The Sue didn't' know what she was doing until she collided with Scar.

"Those who interfere must perish!" He yelled advancing.

"Great!" Alyssa grinned. "Just finish me off nice and clean."

This was perfect she would die before ever really meeting any of the characters and destroying them with her Sue-ishness. Honestly she didn't want to be killed, but she knew what would happen if she didn't. Everyone would become out of character and love her mighty Sueness. Winery would transform into a jerk. It was just another of the bad Sue stories. Except this Sue was going down _without_ a fight.

* * *

Alice wanted to check for reviews. She had looked only a fifteen minutes ago, but she really wanted to see.

'_Great story! I love Sue bashing. I wasn't expecting this when I read the summary. ~SuelessAlchemist'  
_"Sue bashing?" the young authoress said aloud. "What's a sue?"

But there were to more.  
'_You should make this humor/parody not romance. I loved it though.  
____~TheRandomFangirl'  
_It was romance! She's written it that way_._

'_Wat? Why is ed not likikn aliysa? I thought u sid tey mad 4 eacother.  
__~EdWinHater'  
_EdWinHater or Bethany was her best friend and the only one who knew of her anime-craze. What was she talking about?

Something was wrong here. Alice looked lover her story. Sure enough it wasn't romance. It was a parody of some fan character who didn't want to fall in love with Ed. Instead of Ed shouting for her to leave and Alyssa trying hard saving them both she ...was suicidal! What was going on? This story was awful.

* * *

Scar locked eyes with the girl. Was she suicidal? He wasn't sure. He'd better just finish the deed before the military arrived.  
A gunshot broke the temporary silence.

"That's as far as you go," Roy Mustang said to Scar.

_'Aw, dang it,'_ thought Alyssa. She wasn't going to die that easily. The calvary was here.

~-~-~-~  
If you haven't already guessed I'm writing a Sue parody fic. This is my first FMA fiction so I hope I'm doing okay. It's about a teen-aged fanficton authoress's fan character Alyssa. When Alice writes her story and posts it it changes inexplicably. What happened is when she posted her story she really put her OC in the FMA universe, but the OC doesn't want to be a Sue. So she has all the powers of one, but won't really act like it.  
If that wasn't comprehensible whack me one the head and steal a cyber cookie. Do the same if you think anyone is OOC or if you have any constructive criticism. You mave a brownie if you review. I will giggle if you flame or torch me.

I do not own the anime or manga Full Metal Alchemist (all quotes were taken from the book chapter 6 and 7 on OneManga dot com), OpenOffice 3.2, Internet Explorer, or anything other than the plot, Alice, and Alyssa. Please do not be offended if your username is on the review list. I don't know if the users exist and the names are use fictionally.


	2. More isn't Merrier

**Unwanted Potential**

**Chapter Two: More isn't Merrier**

"That's as far as you go," Roy Mustang said to Scar. The he looked at the older Elric brother. "That was a close call, Fullmetal."  
Alyssa lost track of the conversation. '_More like banter, really_,' she thought. '_Ed is kind of hot- No! Don't think that. Edward Elric belongs with Winery Rockbell not a lame sue._'

The girl sighed. Why did Authoress make her a Sue? Why couldn't she be an OC that wasn't a cliché undeveloped flat character?  
Wait… She was choosing what she was doing. '_I may have Sueish ideas and powers, but…but I'm not really a Sue_.'  
"I'm real. Or real in this world," Alyssa muttered aloud. She grinned, but forced her focus back on the situation… or rather the fight that was beginning.  
Hawkeye had just shot several rounds at Scar, but not even hitting him once. He was fast. The teen watched the fight wide eyed. Part of her wanted to leap out to help, but the girl knew that was her Sue side; the part of her who wanted to always be right, to have great adventurers, and play the dramatic hero.

The rest just wanted die or be left alone. It was a horrible prospect… being a forgotten character, but almost anything was better than this. Alyssa felt tear sting her eyes. She wiped them away feeling ashamed.  
Normally crying isn't a bad thing. Many people view it as a sign of weakness, but really it a release. It helps people sort out their feelings and emotions… but in a fight –even if you appear to be safe- crying is just a way to let your guard down.

Alyssa gasped as she was roughly grabbed and turned around to face most of the fighters. Scar had his left hand rapped around her neck the other positioned slightly above her head.  
'_That way her can stop attacks and blow my brains out_,' thought the semi-Sue. '_I'm a brilliant Sue. I can't even pay attention to my surroundings._'

Armstrong froze as the serial killer took a hostage. What was he supposed to do now? A civilian was stuck in this mess.  
Ed started at the abrupt change of events. "Heh… That's the crazy girl who… Wait, did she follow me?" He wasn't sure why it disturbed him. It was just a normal girl who shouted at the sky followed him into what would most likely end up as a death trap.  
Ed wasn't sure what was normal for teenaged girls, but that wasn't it. …Speaking of teen girls he was going to be toast judging by the tiny fragments that had been first class auto-mail. Maybe he could catch Winery on a good day.

Alyssa squirmed in Scar's hold. She didn't want to die, but she didn't want to ruin the anime. Or was this the manga? She wasn't sure.  
_ 'It doesn't matter,'_ the Sue reminded herself. _'I'll be blown to bits and land back in the Author's mind.'_

"Let my sister go!" A new voice. Alyssa look up to see a goth ninja wearing a tiara jump down from nowhere and land infront of her.  
The new comer wore a black tank top with many unnecessary zippers, with a matching dangerously short skirt, and a cropped red jacket decorated with foreign silver lettering. Her belt held a full arsenal of bombs, guns, dagger, a glowing sword, and a staff. Her eyes were a bright gold and she a dark brunette hair with red streaks…

_'Her eyes are the same as mine!'_ the sue thought. _'…wait aren't my eyes blue?'  
_Alyssa groaned. The Author changed her mind.

* * *

Alice grinned. Her story had been changed when she posted it. But not only did she fix it she gave Alyssa Zeller a sister.

Artemis Alixandra Hunter Zeller was Alyssa's older sister. She came the this Author because of her willingness to give her cool power and an angst past she would never share. She even kept secret from her younger native sibling who couldn't handle the thought of what their father had done.  
As a bonus this author thought Roy Mustang was hot. All for the better; this angsty!Sue had plans.

* * *

After a longwinded introduction and stunning display of martial art moves Scar had retreated from Alyssa's 'sister.' Alix –as she called herself- held out a hand for the other sue to take.  
She refused scrambling away. "Abomination! Go away and stop toying with this world."

"You mean we're really here, Alli?" asked the angsty sue coolly. "Ah… The power of a fan fiction."  
"Yes," Aly**ssa **spat out. "Don't called me Alli. That's dumb."

Alix feigned hurt, "I always call you that, **sis**."  
She ignored the hint. Apparently Author and this sue expected her to play along. She didn't have much of a backbone, but she wouldn't allow this.

"Oh, really? News flash, I'm not going to run around pair up with Edo-kun, save the world, or whatever! The Elrics did fine without help. There's no need to throw two lame OCs to help them!"  
"Did it ever dawn on you that you have no choice?" seethed the older sue.

"I do! I'm real here. I'm not going to be you and author's plaything."  
"You're delusional. You don't have a choice. Now let's re-do this, hmm?"

The world faded and she was sitting with Ed and Al on a train. Alli found herself hoping she could make it into the military as a state alchemist just like her sister.

~-~-~-~  
Did ya miss me? It's been what three months? It's not _that_ long. Alright. It is. I kinda forgot I posted this... Next chapter won't be that long a wait. I've already gotten some ideas.

I own nothing but a plot, a sue-author, and two sues. I'm so lucky,right? Note sarcasm.


End file.
